Cave In
by Starfire072302
Summary: In a training exercise gone wrong, one of Bakugou's explosions traps Izuku and Ochako under the rubble. Chaos ensues. ((IzuChako))


_**I've been watching too much My Hero Academia.**_

 _ **So this exists now.**_

 _ **Much fluff awaits.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**_

* * *

"DIE!" Came Bakugou's shout, explosions popping in his open palm.

He charged at Izuku, who pulled his face guard up over his mouth and nose, body crackling with green energy. Izuku dodged the attack with ease, tossing Bakugou to the ground. Despite everything Izuku said, Bakugou still started every fight with a big right hook. It was always easy to avoid, and now was no different.

Bakugou cursed colorfully, throwing a punch, aimed at Izuku's head. Izuku hit him with a super-charged punch, and the blonde went backwards into a wall. He coughed, his sneer deepening.

"DEKU!" He roared, charging forward, "I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

Izuku caught a face full of an explosion, and he fell back. Bakugou raised his leg to deliver a kick to Izuku's abdomen, but the latter blocked it, grabbing his leg instead and slamming him to the ground. He coughed painfully as Izuku scampered up.

"URARAKA!" Izuku shouted, and said girl charged out from behind a pillar, delivering a roundhouse kick to Bakugou's ribs.

"DIE, ROUND FACE!"

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried, "It's combat training, you don't need to take it so seriously!"

"Shut up, _Deku_!" Bakugou spat, attempting to strike Uraraka again, but she ducked, tripping him with a kick to the backs of the knees. He landed on his backside hard. Bakugou howled in rage.

Bakugou pulled on the trigger of his gauntlet, his face twisted with fury. "HAVE A TASTE OF THIS!"

"KACCHAN NO, ALL MIGHT TOLD YOU NOT TO-"

Izuku's panicked protest was drowned out as the explosion erupted around them. He had barely any time to warn Uraraka. In a panic, he rushed forward, allowing his quirk to propel him, leaping onto the girl. He landed quite heavily, his weight smacking into her, but he managed to shield her from the blast.

Bakugou's sadistic laughter echoed among the sounds of the building crumbling around them.

* * *

Ochako's vision was fuzzy as she came to, and a firm weight was pushing down on her body. She took in her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a cave, if not a very narrow one, only a few feet high. But if this was a cave, where was the opening? She tried to sit up, but the weight on her body pushed her back down.

"Don't move."

Was that Deku? Why did he sound so close?

"Wha-" she began, but Deku's voice came again.

"If we move much, this might crumble even further."

Ochako looked straight up, her vision finally adjusting to the dim light. She came face to face with Deku, their noses almost touching. She felt her face heat up.

"What happened?"

"Kacchan went out of control again. The building collapsed, and now we're trapped here until someone comes and finds us." Deku's voice was sheepish, and a puff of his breath spread over her face. If there were any light in here, she'd probably resemble a strawberry.

Ochako's mind flickered back to what Aoyama said during the exams, her face heated up even more. She gulped, and Izuku gave her a quizzical look in the dim light.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ochako put on what she hoped was a real looking grin, "Oh yeah! I'm totally great. I'm just fantastic."

Izuku was a bit taken aback from her assertive reply, blinking quickly. "I-if you say so."

Ochako analyzed her surroundings. She would have reached up to rub the dust from her eyes if her arms weren't held down by Deku's body. Speaking of which, his body was pressed very tightly against her own, and his toned muscles were quite evident. Ochako felt her face heat up even more, if that was humanly possible. She settled for blinking the dust and tiny rocks from her eyes.

Ochako tried to look anywhere but at his face, but efforts proved futile, as his arms were around her head, blocking most of the cavern from view. She could settle to look at one of his biceps or his face. The odds weren't great.

Ochako gave a silent breath, mentally cursing. She strained her ears to try and hear if anyone was coming, but heard nothing. Not even a distant shout. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Deku?" She asked slowly.

"Yes?" Came his reply.

"How long will we be trapped here?" Ochako said, mentally adding, _"With you on top of me."_

Deku was silent for a good moment before he blew a stream of air from between his lips, brows furrowed in thought. "Until All Might or one of the other students thinks to search here, probably."

"Why don't we use our quirks?" She suggested. Izuku shook his head.

"No, we don't know how unstable this is. If we dislodge even a small piece of rubble, the whole thing could collapse and crush us."

Ochako bit her lower lip. Her odds were _really_ not very good. She managed to nod.

"MIDORYA! URARAKA!" A voice called, and Izuku's face lit up.

"OVER HERE!" He called, which sounded quite loud to Ochako, probably because of a combination of the proximity of his face to her own and their cramped quarters.

They heard a shuffling outside, and the voice came again, though closer.

"Midorya, is Uraraka in there with you?"

"Yes, she's here. We're both fine, just a bit stuck," Izuku gave a sigh of relief, "Just a question though, it's kind of muffled, so I can't tell who's speaking."

"It's Iida." Iida said.

"Okay," Izuku said, his voice firm, "Iida, I'm afraid that shifting the rubble too much will make everything collapse and kill us, so don't try. I want you to go get All Might."

Iida made a noise of assent. "All Might is busy yelling at Bakugou for his recklessness, but I'll convey your message. Hang in there, you two. I shall return with help."

The revving of engines was heard as Iida activated his quirk and dashed off.

When Ochako looked back Izuku's face, his eyebrows were furrowed, eyes fixed on the wall above her head. Ochako studied his face as he looked away. He had very green eyes, not that she hadn't noticed before, and the freckles on his face were actually kind of cute. Dammit, what was she thinking?

He cursed, looking back at Ochako suddenly, raising an eyebrow at her quizzically. "Is there something on my face?"

Ochako shook her head probably a bit to eagerly, and Izuku gave her a half smile.

And the smile made her melt into her boots at the close proximity.

Okay, as much as Ochako hated to admit it, maybe...

Just maybe Aoyama was right. Maybe she _did_ like Izuku. She chewed her lip awkwardly. God, how was she so _stupid?_

The signs were everywhere. She liked the way he smiled, she liked his freckles, his determination. He was magnetizing, though she'd never admit that out loud. She'd never met anyone like him.

Yeah, it was doubtless. Aoyama was right. Ochako sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Izuku asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Ochako nodded.

Maybe she should just tell him. I mean, it was Deku. He wouldn't outright make fun of her if he didn't like her back. He wasn't that type of guy. She was pretty sure her gulp was audible. He was right there. This was a good chance. Before she could stop herself, Ochako blurted it out.

"Deku, I have something to tell you."

Izuku looked at her blankly. "Okay, shoot."

Damn. There was no going back now. If she could eat words and save her embarrassment, she certainly would. But she would feel cowardly if she dismissed it now.

"I-" Ochako swallowed a hard lump in her throat, "Deku, during our exams, Aoyama said something to me."

Izuku chuckled. "Aoyama says a lot of things, usually in strangely placed french."

"No, this wasn't in french. He asked me if I was thinking about you..." She trailed off, looking at his arm beside her head.

"O-okay, and?"

"And I denied it, but then he..."

Izuku's own face was heating up. "What did he do?"

"He asked me if I liked you!" Ochako said quickly, squeezing her eyes closed. There sure was a lot of blushing going on in this cavern, and Ochako was only increasing this.

"U-uh, okay, and what are you getting at?" Izuku's voice was firm enough, but Ochako could hear A slight tremor in it.

"A-and I do like you, Deku. I like you a lot. You're amazing, a-nd brave, and-"

Izuku cut her off, his soft lips pushing down against hers. Ochako gave a not-so-elegant squeak, but she sighed, her eyes closing. The kiss was gentle and innocent, Izuku's fingers beside her head brushing the hair away from her face. She did what she could with her own arms, her fingers wrapping around his upper arms.

He pulled away a moment later, smiling at her gently.

"I like you too, Ochako," he nuzzled her cheek with his nose, and Ochako's heart melted, "I _love_ you. I was so afraid you didn't feel the same."

"Dummy, of course I do. I wanna be with you, Deku."

Izuku's face cracked with a goofy grin, "Be with me? L-like a date? Or a couple?"

Ochako averted her gaze. "Yeah, if you want."

Izuku's voice was small, "can we do both?"

Ochako nodded, her grin mirroring Izuku's. She kissed him again, smiling into his mouth.

"YOUNG MIDORYA! YOUNG URARAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The teens jerked away from each other at All Might's booming voice.

Izuku raised his head as far as he could in the cramped quarters, "We're in here, All Might!"

Heavy footsteps and indistinct chatter could be heard, presumably Iida and All Might. Izuku sighed as he felt the pressure on his back lift, pieces of cement clattering to the ground around himself and Ochako. He breathed in the fresh air, raising himself off the girl and onto his knees.

All Might set the several layers of cement he was holding over his head on the ground beside him with a tremendous thud. Iida's face resembled that of a worried mother. Ochako sat up as well, stretching her arms over her head.

"You two are alright, then?" All Might said, his ever present grin on his face, "Young Bakugou has received punishment for endangering his fellow students. You two were unfortunately not the only ones caught in the explosion."

Ochako's brows knit together worriedly. "Is anyone badly hurt?"

"Nothing life threatening." Iida sighed. "The worst was Yaoyorozu, who got trapped with Todoroki. Her arm got dislocated. Todoroki popped it back, but she will still need Recovery Girl. On a lighter note, Kaminari tried to get out using his quirk. We found him totally brain dead. He'll be fine, though."

All Might nodded. "Yes, young Iida is quite correct. Now, why don't we go back to the school to get your scrapes patched up."

No one protested. When Izuku and Ochako met up with the rest of the group, Yaoyoruzu was being carried by Todoroki, a bandage undoubtedly produced from her quirk wound around her shoulder. Her eyes were half open, the edges a little pink. She kept telling Todoroki to put her down, but he either gave a quick refusal of ignored her completely.

Jiro was supporting Kaminari on her shoulder, and he kept trying to go in random directions, much to her displeasure. Other than them, everyone else seemed fine other than a few minor scrapes.

And to top it off, as Class 1-A made their way back to the main UA building, Ochako and Izuku's hands stayed tightly intertwined the entire way there.

* * *

 _ **That was long.**_

 _ **Also this is my 30th story, so there's that. Yay!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! I might do another chapter or another story involving Yaoyorozu and Todoroki's experience with the collapse. I'll think about it.**_

 _ **See ya later!**_

 _ **~Starry**_


End file.
